Exercise apparatus that is at least in part supported by a door frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 250,738 there is disclosed portable gymnastic apparatus that includes a horizontal bar mounted by two sockets secured to a doorway casing, vertical bars having upper ends connected to the cross bar, a horizontal bar mounted by the vertical members and a seesaw board mounted by the vertical members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,708 discloses a trapeze bar mounted on a cross bar secured to sides of a door frame while each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,401,476 and 3,525,521 disclose horizontal bars having resilient pads mounted on opposite sides thereof to frictionally engaged opposite sides of a door frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,653 discloses an exercise device that has vertical member mounted on a base, a handbar rotatably mounted on the upper end portion of the vertical member and a turntable pivotally mounted on the base for a user to stand on while gripping the handbar.
Various exercises can be performed on prior art devices such as the above, however none of such prior art devices are suitable for use to perform many of the exercises that can be performed with the apparatus of this invention.